Local Witch Impulsively Casts Magic At Family Gathering
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: A Jacob and Queenie story. For the Houses Competition. ONE-SHOT.


**Hufflepuff**

**Fifth Year**

**Drabble**

**Word Count: 895**

**Prompt: [Action] Cooking with muggles as a witch or wizard**

**Stacked With: MC4A; The Houses Competition**

**Challenge: Everyone's Cousin; Yellow Ribbon; Small Book (yes bonus); Click Bait It**

**A/N: This fic absolutely ignores Crimes of Grindelwald.**

~o0o~

Queenie was practically bouncing in her seat as Jacob drove the rental car to upstate New York where his family lived. They were celebrating Passover, and Jacob and Queenie were arriving early to help with the cooking. It would be the first time Queenie met Jacob's family and he had already given her the run down of who was who. Not that she'd have trouble remembering as a Legilimens.

When they pulled up to the house, the driveway was already crowded with cars no doubt belonging to members of the Kowalski family. Queenie could hardly contain herself as they went up to the door, luggage in hand.

"I haven't seen my family since I got back from the first war," said Jacob.

"You're a successful baker, honey," said Queenie, tapping his nose. "You have No-Majs _and_ witches for customers. The demiguise glazes are the most popular."

"But we can't tell them about the magic thing."

"Oh, don't worry," said Queenie. "I won't say nothin'."

The door opened and Mrs. Kowalski threw her hands up with delight at the sight of her son. She kissed him on the cheek and gave Queenie a giant hug. She then began signing, her hands a flurry of motion.

"Ma says that she's thrilled you're here, Queenie," said Jacob. "She welcomes you into our home and hopes you'll be comfortable."

Queenie gave her luggage to Jacob, touched her wand in her pocket, and cast the language mimic spell.

"_Good to meet you,"_ she signed cheerfully. _"Your house is beautiful. I love!"_

Mrs. Kowalski's grin got even wider. She was pleased to begin with that her son found a nice Jewish girl, but one who also knew sign language? Even better. Of course, Queenie would have to _actually_ learn it at some point, but she could fudge her way through the weekend.

"_Cousin Throckmorton will take your bags to your rooms," _said Mrs. Kowalski. _"You two go to the kitchen and help grandma and Tabitha cook."_

"Since when can you do sign?" Jacob asked.

"Since now," said Queenie, flashing the handle of her wand.

"Queenie, be careful about doing magic," he warned. "I don't want to have to 'bliviate my entire family. I know you're used to magic when cooking, but can you just do it the No-Maj way, just for the weekend?"

"Sure," she said. "No problem."

Tabitha, as dark-haired and plump as her brother, and Grandma were both pleased to meet Queenie but immediately put the couple to work for the Seder dinner. First was peeling potatoes for the kugel.

"Ah, reminds me of my Army days," said Jacob, picking up a knife and peeling the potatoes with ease.

"Queenie, is there anything in particular your family eats for Passover?" Tabitha asked.

"Mama always made prunes and apricots," said Queenie with a fond smile. "I would eat the prunes because I love them, and Tina would eat the apricots—Ouch!"

She looked down at her cut thumb and frowned.

"Oh, here," said Tabitha. "Let me get you a bandage for that."

"Hurry up with those potatoes," said Grandma not looking up from plucking the chicken. "A slow cook makes for a cold meal."

With Tabitha and Grandma distracted, Queenie drew her wand and quickly poked the potatoes. Their peels shedded as easily as a snake.

"Queenie!" Jacob hissed.

"They didn't see," she said.

Cooking the No-Maj way was tedious and boring, so Queenie was just speeding things along with magic. It didn't harm the food, and Jewish wizards agreed that cooking with magic was still kosher so long as you didn't handle meat and then dairy without cleansing in tried not to handle those with magic, anyway. Tina and Father weren't kosher, but Queenie followed Mama's views on that topic.

A chopping spell here, a stirring charm there, anything to help dinner come along. She stopped and took over the knife or spoon any time Tabitha, Grandma, or Mrs. Kowalski turned to smile at her or ask her a question. The light magic use was driving Jacob off the wall, but he was the only one who noticed.

"You two put the food on the table," said Tabitha after Grandma went to sit down. "Ma and I will get the wine."

"Can't I just use magic one more time?" Queenie asked. "You love watching the food march itself to the table."

"Yeah, I do," he agreed, "but what if someone walks in? How would I explain floating tureens and platters?"

"If you let me do it now, we don't have to come up with an explanation," she countered and flicked her wand so the gefilte fish soared onto the large dining table. She looked at Jacob, raised her eyebrows, and gave him the cooking grin he adored.

Jacob bit back a smile. "Okay, I'll keep watch."

Queenie pecked his lips and started the merry march to the table while Jacob kept an eye out for any family members.

"This is the last one," said Queenie, holding the bowl of prunes and carrots.

"I have to admit that was pretty great," said Jacob, walking with her to the dining room.

The pair froze when they saw all of the Kowalskis standing in a newly built entryway to the dining room, their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. Jacob turned and gave Queenie a look.

"No explanation, huh?"

"Uh… oops?"


End file.
